


Teamwork

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, slight royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Incapacitated by shadows in the Odaiba Palace, Kasumi has to rely on her teammates to get her through.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: **Double penetration in two holes** | ~~Boot worship~~ | ~~Lactation~~
> 
> "I'm gonna do kinktober!" I said, and then immediately missed three days. Five minutes to midnight is still the fifth, though. XDDDD

For an unfamiliar Palace half-manifested in reality, the building of iridescent white wasn’t the worst place they’d had to infiltrate. There were only three of them, and the shadows were strong, but there weren’t many patrolling the glimmering hallways. So when they reached the top of a sweeping staircase and Kasumi volunteered to go check through the nearby cluster of bulletin boards before they moved on, neither Akira nor Goro thought much of it. She’d been holding her own just fine so far, and there were no signs of trouble.

“Do you think the auditorium is just through here, then?” Akira asked, glancing at the double doors.

“That’s the most likely scenario. There are no other doors on this landing save the one for employees, and they wouldn’t put a public auditorium behind an employee card reader,” Goro replied, tapping his foot impatiently. “The Palace ruler wants us to meet with him, so locking us out would make no sense.”

Akira nodded. This was a strange situation all around, and the fact that the ruler’s identity was hidden on the nav was making him nervous. All they could do was push forward, though.

“Senpai!” Kasumi shrieked, and both Akira and Goro whipped around immediately, sprinting towards the source of the cry.

Two shadows had grabbed Kasumi, holding her still. The remnants of a broken ornament at her feet indicated that she’d been looking for treasure, and probably hadn’t been watching her back, allowing them to pop up behind her. Goro had his gun out in a moment, leveled at the white-coated monsters, but he gritted his teeth and made a frustrated noise. “There’s not enough space. I might hit her.”

“Hold fire for now…” Akira began, then stepped forward, pointing his knife at them. “Let go of her! Now!”

“S-Senpai!” Kasumi was struggling against their grip, but as the boys watched, one of the shadows pulled her head to the side, and the other plunged a syringe into her neck. Both Akira and Goro lunged forward, furious, but the shadows evaporated, and Akira caught Kasumi as she swayed on her feet.

“Kasumi, are you okay?”

She blinked hazily at him. “I… I don’t know…”

Akira looked over at Goro. “We need to take her back to the safe room. We don’t know what they gave her.”

Goro looked mildly annoyed, but nodded. “Better not to take a risk in unknown territory like this. I presume you have a stash of healing items?”

“Yeah.” Akira scooped her up to carry her since she was leaning so heavily on him anyway. There was a safe room at the bottom of the stairs; it wasn’t too far to walk. At first she protested, trying to squirm out of his hold, insisting that they could keep going, and then switching to insisting she could walk. Akira ignored her, and by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, she’d fallen quiet, absentmindedly rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Goro grabbed the door for him, and Akira deposited her safely on the couch before beginning to try spells. Her eyes were dilated and hazy, and her face was flushed. She felt like she had a fever. So he tried a basic healing spell, then moved on to the ones that fixed ailments. None of them seemed to have any effect, so he gently urged her to just rest, then turned away to dump his items on the table. “Hey, Crow, help me go through these.”

“If spells didn’t work, we can assume she doesn’t have a status ailment,” Goro pointed out. “Unless your items cure anything beyond that, I doubt they’ll have an effect either. It might be prudent to leave the metaverse completely. If her fever doesn’t abate, we can at least take her to your sketchy doctor and see if there’s anything else we can do besides wasting items.”

“...that’s a good point. Hopefully leaving cancels out the effects. A cognitive drug shouldn’t have an effect in reality.” Akira started to gather the items back up. 

Goro glanced past him at Kasumi and his eyes went wide. “Joker.”

“Hm?” Akira turned around and choked on air.

Kasumi had kicked her boots off and tossed her jacket to the floor, and was peeling her leotard down her body with a low whine.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Akira yelped. “Kasumi, Kasumi, stop!” He hovered in place, torn between hurrying over and making her right her clothes, and averting his eyes.

She stopped, thankfully, but her leotard was bunched around her waist, revealing small, perky breasts. Akira really did look away then, but not before seeing that the crotch of her leotard had a prominent damp spot.

“S-Senpai?” Kasumi said, her voice wobbly. “It’s so hot in here…”

“For goodness sakes,” Goro huffed. “Put your clothes back on, Yoshizawa. We need to leave.”

“But Crow-senpai,” she complained, and he sighed.

“You’re ridiculous.” He rolled his eyes, spared a disappointed glance at Akira, who still wasn’t looking, and stripped his gauntlets off. With his hands bare, he walked over, fully intending to just manhandle her leotard back up and carry her out of the building if he had to. But the instant his hands made contact with her skin, she moaned, and he froze. “...Yoshizawa, don’t do that.”

Kasumi stared up at him with pleading eyes, her mask discarded on the floor beside the couch. “But that felt good. Please, touch me…!”

“Some kind of… aphrodisiac, then?” Akira managed. He was looking again, though his face was still pink.

“Most likely. This is going to be annoying to deal with if it doesn’t wear off on i—” Goro cut himself off as Kasumi reached forward and fondled his cock through his bodysuit. He jumped back from her grasping hands, but not before his body took interest in the touch, leaving the outline visible on the striped fabric. _“Yoshizawa.”_

“Please, please, I just…” She started to tear up. “I need it, please!”

Akira swallowed thickly. She sounded like she was in pain, but she also sounded so needy and aroused… Could he really be blamed for reacting to it? He tried to force his brain to focus, and said tentatively, “Do you think we should just… try to help?”

“Are you serious.” Goro glared at him. “She’s been given some kind of aphrodisiac and you want to _indulge?_ For fuck’s sake, Joker.”

“I don’t want to ‘indulge’, what the hell?” Akira took a step towards them. “Do you want to go back to the real world and try to explain this?” He gestured at Kasumi, who was rubbing her thighs together and looking sadly at the slight tent in Akira’s pants. “If we take her back and this doesn’t stop, then we have to figure out how to get from Odaiba to Yongen-Jaya with her trying to either throw herself on us or on some random passerby. I don’t know about you, but I definitely don’t want to deal with that on a subway train. Not to mention getting past Boss.”

Goro was still trying to skewer him with his gaze alone. “If you’re just taking this opportunity to act on some little crush on Yoshizawa…”

Akira threw up his hands. “I don’t _have_ a crush on Kasumi! I just want to deal with this so we can go home! And before you point out that I’m hard, I’m going to remind you that you are also hard. So can we please get through this with as little drama as possible and get out of here?”

“...fine,” Goro spat. He looked back at Kasumi. “So we just get her off until this works through her system?”

“I think that’s the idea,” Akira replied. He pulled off his red gloves, setting them on the table beside Goro’s gauntlets and approaching the couch. “We’re going to help you, Kasumi. It’s okay.”

“I… I trust you,” she said, reaching up for him with a desperate mewl, and he made a muffled sound of surprise as she smashed their lips together in a kiss. It was rough and frantic, no technique at all, and Akira sat down on the couch and cupped her face, trying to coax her into a softer rhythm. Gradually, she slowed down to match his pace, and he kissed her thoroughly.

He cracked an eye open when he felt the cushions shift and made eye contact with Goro, who had settled behind Kasumi with an expression that betrayed just a bit of interest in the situation. He reached around, cupping Kasumi’s breasts in his hands, and she whimpered into Akira’s mouth as Goro’s thumbs circled her stiff nipples.

“Honestly,” Goro said, right into Kasumi’s ear. He’d taken the parts of his helmet and mask off, and he rolled her nipples to provoke a hungry moan. “Take your mask off and let’s get on with this.”

Akira leaned back to pull his mask off, and Kasumi immediately turned to Goro instead. But he pinned her against the back of the couch, looking her directly in the eyes. “Yoshizawa, do you understand what’s happening right now?”

She whimpered. “The shadow… gave me something. And you’re trying to make it better.” She shook her head furiously. “Crow-senpai, it’s… it’s okay, please. Please touch me. I won’t be mad later. You’re not… You’re not hurting me.”

Goro’s expression softened, just a little. “Spell my name for me.”

Kasumi blinked at him. “W-Why?”

“I just want to make sure that you’re lucid,” he explained, his tone much gentler. Akira watched him with fascinated curiosity, but didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt.

“Oh…” She rattled off the letters one after another, no hesitation. “Was that okay?”

“Perfect.” He pulled her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own around her waist, dragging her into his lap and tipping her back so he could dip his head to her breast. He circled her nipple with his tongue, making her squeak and grab at his hair, then took the pink nub into his mouth.

“Crow-senpai!” She arched her back, pushing her chest further against his mouth, and Akira took the opportunity to lean in and lavish attention on her other nipple, trapping her between them, writhing and moaning. “Please, please, more!”

Goro released her nipple with a smug smile. “What do you think, Joker? Why don’t you show me what kind of skill you have with your mouth?” He reached down, hooking his fingers into Kasumi’s leotard and drawing the crotch aside. She was soaked, slick with need, and Akira hummed.

“Kasumi?”

“Oh, please, senpai! I…” She was bright red, still embarrassed despite the overwhelming arousal running through her. “I want… I want to feel your mouth!”

Akira cupped his hand under her knee, pressing her legs wide. “I think I can manage that.” He shuffled down on the couch and licked experimentally. He explored her folds, keeping the flicks of his tongue light and gentle as he worked his way gradually up to her clit. When he pressed his tongue against the firm little bud, she nearly sobbed, thrashing and struggling to close her legs around his head, but together he and Goro kept her hips from bucking and her thighs pinned.

“Shh,” Goro said. He kissed her neck. “Look at him, Yoshizawa. So willing to show off how clever his tongue is.”

Akira lifted his head to take a breath. “Don’t be jealous, honey.”

That made Kasumi stifle a little giggle. “M-Maybe he can do you next, Crow-senpai.”

“Oh my god.” Goro pinched her nipple in retaliation, and she squealed, which only pitched higher when Akira sunk a finger into her and resumed lapping at her clit like he had something to prove. It wasn’t long before she was twisting in their combined grip, voice cracking as orgasm overtook her.

As she slowly relaxed into a limp puddle in Goro’s lap, Akira sat back up, and Goro brushed her bangs back from her forehead. “How do you feel?”

She frowned, and when she spoke, her voice was muzzy. “Still hot… And… empty? The finger was good, but it… wasn’t enough.”

Goro and Akira exchanged a look. “One of us could…” Akira began, but she shook her head.

“No… I think I need _both_ ,” she said, squirming a little. “It’s so empty. Both of you would fix it. It’s fine, I’m relaxed, just…”

Another look, this time with significantly more skepticism. Goro waved a hand in front of her face. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Kasumi frowned. “Three. Crow-senpai, I promise, I’m fine.”

Goro ignored her. “Spell Joker’s last name.”

She huffed, pouting, but dutifully recited it back. “I’m fine! Please, I need you both!”

“I refuse to sleep with someone who isn’t aware of their actions,” Goro said. He reached down, working her leotard over her hips, and Akira took over to strip it off of her legs. “Joker, are you all right with this?”

“I’m fine,” Akira said. “Are you? This is a lot.”

“Please save your worry for whether or not this will get the aphrodisiac out of her system,” Goro replied, his voice insistent, and Akira figured it was best to drop the subject. Instead, he leaned forward, reaching between Kasumi’s legs. He kept his eyes on her face as he dipped lower, pressing curiously between her cheeks. But she just rocked her hips against his finger, and he drew back long enough to coat it with wetness from her orgasm before slipping it inside.

She was right. She was so relaxed, his finger met no resistance. He was pretty sure he could have started with three and gotten the same result. So he swiftly pulled back and fumbled his pants open, spitting into his palm to slick his cock. “Come here, Kasumi. We’ll give you what you need,” he beckoned, leaning back against the cushioned armrest.

Kasumi didn’t need to be told twice. She settled onto his lap, back against his chest, sinking onto his cock like it was made to fit inside her. Akira buried his face against her shoulder to stifle a moan at the tight heat of her ass surrounding him, and summoned up all of his focus to hook his arms under her knees to pull them up and leave her spread open. “Come on, Crow. H-Hurry up.”

Goro knelt in front of them, undoing a zipper on the front of his suit that just seemed to materialize from the fabric. “Impatient, Joker? I wouldn’t leave Yoshizawa waiting. She’s not like you. She’s done nothing to deserve it.” He gave his cock a few strokes, then pressed the blunt tip to her entrance, thumbing over her clit softly. “Yoshizawa? Still all right?”

Her expression was still hazy, but her voice was clear as she said, “Do it, Crow-senpai.”

Both she and Akira moaned as he thrust inside. Despite her inner walls between them, Akira could feel the slide along the entire length of his own cock, both of them bottoming out and holding there for a moment as Kasumi panted.

“‘s good… So full…” she whined. “Move, please move…!”

Goro moved first, drawing back and then rocking into her with one smooth thrust. She yelped, rocking back onto Akira with the force of the motion, and he met her hips with a thrust of his own. It took them a few minutes to find a rhythm, but when they did, all three of them moved together, driving each other’s pleasure higher and higher. Akira took his turn to play with her breasts, teasing her nipples, and Goro leaned in to kiss her neck, leaving marks and making her cry out.

Kasumi came first, moaning so loudly that she was probably audible outside of the safe room as her body wrung tight around them. That drove the boys over the edge as well, and all three of them faded into post-orgasm haze.

Eventually, Goro mumbled, “Is her fever gone?”

Akira reached up to press his wrist to her forehead. “Feels like it. How are you doing, Kasumi?”

“Fine… Not hot anymore,” she murmured, sated and content between them. After a few minutes, she drifted to sleep, and Akira and Goro set about trying to clean up. They swiped a clean lab coat from one of the racks and draped it over Kasumi once they’d wiped her down, and she just rolled over on the couch and pulled it tighter around her.

“Joker,” Goro said quietly. He’d done his suit back up, holding his helmet in bare hands. “What are we going to do about…?”

“Hm?” Akira really, really wanted a nap, but he forced himself to try to focus. “About what?”

Goro rolled his eyes. “We didn’t use _protection_ , Joker,” he hissed. “I don’t want…”

He trailed off, but Akira caught his meaning immediately. “I’m going to take her to see Takemi. She can get us morning-after pills. It’s fine, don’t worry. I get it.”

“...thank you.” Goro looked away. “I...appreciate it.”

Akira leaned in to peck his cheek. “I know why it would bother you. Don’t worry.”

Goro flipped him off. “Let’s just go home.” But there was a tiny, barely-there smile on his face that was swiftly hidden by the helmet, and as Akira turned back to rouse Kasumi so she could get dressed, he thought to himself that this really hadn’t gone as poorly as it could have.


End file.
